


Third Night

by BrokenPoet12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also licking potions masters, Cake batter, F/M, Insomnia, Lurking potion masters, Romance, Smut of the mild variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenPoet12/pseuds/BrokenPoet12
Summary: After three nights of insomnia, Severus steps in with a suggestion.





	

Summary: Hermione can't sleep. Trying to fill her night with something she finds out that Severus is an insomniac as well. Perhaps they can find a mutual cure(wink wink)

 

Third Night

By Poet

XXXX

For the third night in a row her insomnia kept her from sleep and no solution could be found. Potions had done little. They could only offer bottled exhaustion that a busy mind could easily overcome. Hers always did. After a time she had tired of reading, it only serving to hurt her eyes. Never to offer a moment or true exhaustion. So she had taken refuge in the large kitchen at Number 12 Grimauld Place. On the first night she had scrubbed and cleaned and washed everything she could reach. On the second she organized the cupboards and their ingredients into meticulous order. Tonight, with little else to do she absently placed ingredients on the counter. She would make a cake. In the entirely muggle manner.

It was the chemistry, not the sugar she was after. Forever fascinated by the intricacy it took to brew potions and remedies in her world, she had found that muggle baking somehow paralleled magical preparation. The temperamental way in which muggle cooking could behave would be enough to frustrate even the most qualified wizard or witch. Being muggle-born hadn't eased her quest to delve into muggle cooking any. And being a trained witch had given her a full appreciation of what a non-magical life was like.

Tonight it was cake. Chocolate of course, as Harry and Ron would most likely find it in the morning she had chosen something they would undoubtedly eat. Muggle or not. With her ingredients gathered Hermione set about her task. First in went the eggs, the vanilla, sugar and chocolate. The flour, salt and powder were possibly the most important and perhaps the most volatile, especially the powder. On her very first foray into baking she had found that when mixed incorrectly or with the wrong amount, as with any potion, muggle baking could go horribly wrong. A fallen cake was testament to that fact, and even Crookshanks had turned his ginger colored nose up at the fiasco.

Giggling softly at the memory, Hermione measured out the powder last, and spread it around over the batter. 'Almost done.' Mixing it well in, her cake was nearly completed. Conjuring a pan she tipped the bowl and spread the thick brown mixture around evenly. Taking the batter laden pan, she turned and placed it in the woodstove. Electricity definitely would have made her night easier but somehow it seemed so out of place in the wizarding world. With a soft murmur, she ensured the stove would cool the instant the cake was finished. With a soft sigh she turned to the counter, a startled gasp escaping as she nearly turned into a solid form clad in black.

"A touch on edge aren't we Ms. Granger?" His sneer was almost gentle, if Severus Snape could ever be accused of being such. Were it not for the glint of amusement in his dark eyes she would have bristled at the ice in his voice. Instead she squared to face him, chin rising.

"Perhaps if you didn't go sneaking around in the dark, Professor, you wouldn't startle people." He leaned forward a bit, his sneer widening into a dark grin.

"I assure you Hermione, worse things then I lurk in the dark." The breath on her ear made the urge to shiver almost irresistible. She maintained her poise however, offering him an eyebrow raised in challenge before turning to the counter and the mess she had yet to clean. "I see you are unable to sleep yet again. And now you have pulled me into your insomniac routine." For a moment he stared at her before settling himself onto a nearby stool. Looking down she saw the reason for his gaze. Her thin dressing robe had slid open to reveal that only skin lay underneath. He expected her to yank her robes shut, for propriety's sake no doubt. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Offering him a look he couldn't quite read she reached for several measuring spoons and placed them in the sink.

"I always figured you to be more of a night person Severus. Pardon me if my sympathy isn't as sincere as it should be." Rinsing the utensils she dried them magically and reached for the bowl. His thin fingers brushed hers as he pulled it from her grasp. Offering him a withering look she stepped around the counter that separated them.

"I see the Gryffindor still has a Slytherin wit." Amused he nodded in submission to her. "And a passion for chocolate it seems." Taking his thumb he ran it around the edge of the bowl and brought it to his lips. Their eyes locked and he let his tongue dart out, tasting the batter clinging to his skin. "It's quite good. Have you tried it?" He nudged the bowl gently in her direction with his other hand and waited. She stepped towards him, nearly pressing against his legs and took his hand in hers. A mischievous grin was all he registered before he felt his thumb slide between her lips and her tongue begin to lathe over the calloused skin. Sharp tingles ran down his spine as she nipped at him gently. After a long moment she withdrew from him and grinned.

"I think it tastes better this way." She spoke in a low voice, suddenly too thick even for her. Severus leaned in and for a moment she let him believe she would be as easy as he hoped. When his lips met air his eyes slid open and he looked around fiercely. She heard the growl and the movements as he stood. The scrape of the ceramic bowl across the heavy stone counter made her shiver again. With her back to him, she tried to fully focus on what he was doing. Another gasp escaped as she felt him push the hair away from her neck and spread something slightly warm across the smooth skin. Before she could question what it undoubtedly was, his lips had collided with the spot and he went about removing the substance in a slow and agonizing fashion. Just as his tongue caressed the outside of her ear she moaned and leaned back into him. He supported her, pressing into her firmly, making evident his desire as they came to rest against the counter. Repaying her with a nip at the sensitive skin on her neck he withdrew just millimeters. His breath hot on her already flushing skin.

"You're right. It's much better this way." The gravel in his silky voice made her knees tremble and she turned to face him. Without a seconds hesitation her picked her up, her legs sliding around his hips of their own accord. Walking the few feet to the table he swept it's contents on the floor and lay Hermione upon it. "Accio bowl." He grinned darkly at her as the bowl flew from the counter to his hands. Setting it next to her he pulled her firmly to rest against his hips. Arching slightly, the movement soliciting a whimper from her lips he bent to kiss her.

She met him the moment his lips touched hers. Tongue sliding out to meet his, tasting the chocolate with the hint of something else. Perhaps wine. He didn't give her time to dwell as he nibbled gently on her lower lip. Sighing, Hermion arched into the man above her, restless.

"Severus. Make love to me. It's been too long."

"In time my love. First there is something I wish to do." His voice was a low pur, torturing her ears with sensuality and the promise. She moaned softly again, this time in protest as he withdrew slightly. She felt his fingers glide slowly down from her lips, between her breasts. Finally coming to rest on the loose knot holding her robe together. He hissed in appreciation as he revealed nothing but pure white skin beneath. 'So I was right.' The voice in his head was triumphant with the realization that she had done this for him. Even without delving into her mind he wondered if perhaps she was prepared for him. The thought aroused him even more.

Spreading the fabric open down to her navel, he left her breasts mostly covered. Just the bare hint revealed to his hungry eyes. Trailing his finger tips up from her stomach he delighted in her smooth skin, bending to kiss and bite gently at a particular spot the pleased him. Now for what he intended the moment he walked into the kitchen. Dipping a finger into the bowl still on the table, he gathered up the last of the batter. She watched him, her brown eyes dark with desire. Starting at her neck, he began to leave a sugary trail. Traveling down, between her breasts his pattern became a zig zag until he came once more to her navel. Bringing his hand to his mouth his eyes burned into hers as he taste the batter. Hungering for more he wasted no time bending his dark head to her heated skin.

"Oh Gods." Her moan couldn't be contained as she felt his mouth and tongue lick away the batter. His gentle nips made the touch all the more torturous as he ever so slowly moved down. Now he was between her breasts, taking extra care to get every bit. One of his hands snaked up her side and he grazed her covered breast. "Please..Severus." The throaty laugh he offered traveled through her belly and she threw her head back impatiently.

"A bit more my love. Just a bit and then.." He trailed off, bringing his other hand underneath the lower part of her robe. Then she felt his touch and despite herself arched hard against him. The movement caused the nip he had been intent on giving her to be hard. But her whimper wasn't of pain. Grinning against her stomach he at last reached his destination. Placing faint kisses around her navel, tongue darting into the space..then lips moved lower. Lighting upon her hips, pausing to suck gently, intent upon marking her.

Satisfied he moved quickly back up, to capture her lips with his in a bruising kiss. As her legs once more wrapped around his hips he worked quickly to thrust her robe from her body. Suddenly hands that had been clenched in passion and frustration seconds before were upon him. Impatiently pushing the fabric from his shoulders, down his hips until he stood before her in his pale skin. In seconds they had collided, and he let his head falls back as she enveloped him, pulling him against her fully. Allowing them both a moment he marveled at how much time truly had passed. Placing a feathery kiss upon her lips he moved, and she matched him. She always had.

XX

"You know, I think you're cake might just be a lost cause after so much distraction." He felt her soft laughter against him. Entwined, in the comfort of his bed they rested.

"I was just going to give it to Ron and Harry anyway. I didn't make it for myself. I made it for the magic." Her voice was tinged with fatigue and he was grateful that it had finally found her. For the past two nights she had insisted that he sleep. After a potion didn't cure her insomnia she insisted she just had too much energy and would work it out. It had been hard not to offer a suggestion on exactly how the energy might be rid off. But in truth he had been exhausted and guiltily fell asleep each night in a lonely bed. Tonight he had gone to find her, intending to remedy her insomnia with the suggestion he held back. Only to find her with similar ideas. Grinning he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"What magic?"

"I would think that a grand Potion Master such as yourself you could appreciate the way that muggle baking resembles potion brewing. And the fact that muggles got something so perfect without magic, is magic in itself. Or at least amazing. To me anyway."

"No. You're right. There are things that muggles do, ways in which they survive without magic that stun even the most powerful wizards. I suppose that is the trade-off."

"Mmm. I do believe you've cured my insomnia Severus." He grinned and looked down at her.

"And to think I was hesitant to offer this suggestion two nights ago. I suppose I was afraid of being hexed for trying to chat you up." She laughed again, kissing his chest.

"Perhaps I just need to keep chocolate around more often. I think you're worse then Remus. Besides, you can chat me up anytime. I rather like it when you beg."

"And a Slytherin tongue to go with that wit I see. Witch." His voice was playful, his hunger for her insatiable as her rolled on top of her. She lifted to kiss him, tongue sliding between his lips to meet his. After a moment she pulled away grinning.

"After seeing what you can do with yours, I wouldn't mind having a Slytherin tongue."

"Mmm. There is time to see tomorrow love. You are exhausted. Sleep Hermione." He kissed her once more, gently. Then rolled off her and pulled her securely into his arms.

"Only with you." Already she was drifting from him and he tightened his grip on her. Placing his lips against her ear he whispered softly before allowing sleep to claim him.

"Forever love."

 

X x x x x x


End file.
